


Rainy Day

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Bad weather spoils some plans, but Yusei and Yami find other good ways to spend their time.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago as a little writing exercise more than anything. It's based on a tumblr post (though I have lost that post). I hope you enjoy!

The weather just seemed to be against them today. Naturally, the day that they had planned to go out had to be the day that they woke up to rain pattering roughly against their window. Normally, Yusei would love a rainy day. But no. Not today. At first, Yami had suggested leaving it until a bit later, just incase the weather lightened up. But they just couldn’t be that lucky.  
    Though in hindsight, the signer clearly couldn’t be happier with the situation that they had found themselves in.  
    The pharaoh shifted closer to him, pulling the dark blue blanket with him to wrap it further around them, as he watched out the window at the rain; it hadn’t let up in the slightest. He smiled a little as he watched streams of water flow down the glass, intertwining with each other to create rivers down to the porch. The sound seemed to relax him further – just being around Yusei had a calming effect usually – and upon looking at the half-awake mechanic, he could easily tell that Yusei felt the same about the weather.  
    He glanced around their living room. It was rather dark, despite the lamp by the couch being switched on. He attributed this to the dismal skies outside; usually they allowed the natural light of the sun to caress everything in the room. But there was something a bit cosier about this.  
By the time he looked back up, Yusei was cuddled right against him, blue eyes closed as he lightly nuzzled his nose against Yami’s shoulder. He needed the sleep. That fact was given away by the dark circles that traced below his eyes, and the constant yawning that he had been doing all week. Of course, he had been telling him time and time again to go to bed early but… there was just no changing someone like Yusei’s mind. Maybe that persistence was just part of his charm.  
    He lifted a hand to softly stroke the tanned cheek, gaining a sweet smile in response. Bless the sleeping man’s heart. He was simply adorable. Shifting a little to get more comfortable, Yami pulled the blanket right up to ensure that the pair would stay warm, before allowing himself to close his own eyes. The warmth that radiated from his boyfriend, mixed with the soft sound of nature, was the perfect mix to drift off to.


End file.
